


i'm so spoiled

by aeonpathy



Series: put the sun in my hands [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, being playful and cocky, jaehyun is actually whipped, jaehyun is really touchy, lots of kisses, super short drabble, ten is a lil brat, whoops i forgot to mention established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonpathy/pseuds/aeonpathy
Summary: jaehyun grins, watching the way ten's neck flushes red beautifully. yeah, this is something he can definitely get behind.





	i'm so spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> title: on the way by twenty88
> 
> i guess this is just a fic of jaehyun loving ten ,, also this is oddly sarcastic for some reason i swear it wasn't supposed to be like this

 

jaehyun doesn't read much into ten's coy, sly little smile. in fact, he's already heaving out a sigh, thumb and middle finger finding home on his temples.

 

as much as he adores the older man, ten's never been the one for _simple_  plans, per se. last time ten looked at him like this, it ended with them getting dragged out of doyoung's kitchen by the ear. jaehyun can still hear the latter complaining about his missing snacks.

 

"what do you want?" he groans, blindly swatting at the hands nearing him. 

 

"i didn't even do anything," ten pouts, "and you're already trying to push me away?  _baby_ , play nice, won't you?"

 

jaehyun can feel the blood rush to his face at the name. curse ten and using everything to his advantage.

 

he exhales loudly through his nose. the other is cackling, poking at his cheek and cupping his jaw. jaehyun desperately wants to push him away, tell him to go do something else, but he's  _whipped_ , unbearably so. he's so whipped that even johnny would whisper and say, "damn, you really _are_ tanked." 

 

yeah, thanks a lot johnny. 

 

"jae, your ears are red. i knew calling you baby was a thing of yours, but i didn't know you'd be so embarrassed," the older teases, plopping a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

 

the former latches onto ten's wrist before he's able to walk away. "you know," he starts, tugging ten closer, "if you're gonna be a tease, at least entertain me for a while, hm?"

 

ten rolls his eyes. 

 

"if you wanted me to kiss you, you can just say it," ten replies, climbing onto his lap. 

 

"but where's the fun in that," jaehyun says, hands wrapping around ten's nape, pinching the skin in playful retaliation. 

 

the boy in his lap slaps his forearm lightly, muttering something about how his skin bruises easily and jaehyun's too rough. which, by the way, he isn't. 

 

ten's face is only a few inches away, and jaehyun inadvertently goes cross eyed looking at the shine of lip balm on ten's lips. 

 

(it looks funny from ten's angle, so he bites his lips to stop himself from laughing but it only makes jaehyun concentrate on his mouth more.)

 

jaehyun tries to be patient, he really does, but he's weak. ergo, he wastes no time with leaning forward, lips locking.

 

there's a heady flare that burns jaehyun alive when kissing ten. jaehyun doesn't know what draws him in—it's probably the way the other clutches onto his shirt like a lifeline, or the plush lips that nip and attack his neck. his neck gets covered in angry purple splotches, and jaehyun does the same to ten's neck, no matter how much ten complains.

 

call it payback, whatever.

 

the point is, ten kisses languidly yet effortlessly. the hand that once was on ten's nape is now on his back, and ten's hands are everywhere: in his hair, gripping his shoulders, on his chest, and one even manages to slide into jaehyun's free hand.

 

jaehyun smiles into the kiss, lips slick with lip balm and saliva. ten never likes to admit, but he's as big of a sap as jaehyun is. 

 

ten makes this soft whine that has jaehyun turning into a gooey glob. he's absolutely, wholly devastated. 

 

he pulls back after in what seems to be a small eternity, body screaming for oxygen. 

 

the lack of air does things to jaehyun. for one, he zones out.

 

ten looks ethereal. divine. exquisite. angelic. all synonyms of any of those words, yes, ten is that. 

 

ten's a god. an actual living, breathing, walking god on earth. if jaehyun were to get on his knees, it would all be for ten, amen to that. the older's hair is a poofy disarray of black locks, his eyes are fluttering, lips swollen and glossy and a vivid red, cheeks pink.

 

it's the dazed look that sends jaehyun into a loop.

 

_fuck._

 

for two, his mouth has no damn filter. at all. 

 

"look at you angel, you're always so pretty," jaehyun breathes quietly, opting to run the palms of his hands up and down ten's waist. "s'fucking beautiful. can't believe you're mine."

 

jaehyun grins in triumph when ten's neck flushes a dark red, cheeks becoming more salient in color. this is definitely a thing jaehyun can get behind.

 

ten avoids his gaze.

 

"j—jae," he stutters, eyes wandering. "i'm gonna, uh, go to the kitchen."

 

and ten flies off his lap in record speed, tiny body disappearing into the hall. jaehyun chuckles to himself before getting up from the bed, stretching.

 

"angel," he yells, walking towards the kitchen, the noises of the faucet running and the fridge being slammed closed.

 

a voice shouts back at him. "stay away, demon. i don't mess with your kind."

 

(ten is hypocritical, jaehyun thinks. ten is demon spawn. he's both angelic and demonic.)

 

as soon as his left foot touches the kitchen tile, jaehyun watches a strawberry hit him square in the chest. he quirks an eyebrow at ten, who only shrugs at him in response. ten reaches to grab the bowl of strawberries, pulling it closer to his chest.

 

"dude, did you really just waste a strawberry by throwing it at me?"

 

ten snorts. "well, i'll keep doing it if you come closer. satan."

 

"i can't believe you called me satan," jaehyun gasps in mock offense, squatting down to pick up the fruity projectile. "do you think this is still within the five second rule?" he asks, blowing the strawberry.

 

"it's been like, thirty seconds. just wash it in the sink," ten sighs, setting the bowl back down on the counter. 

 

jaehyun likes to nab opportunities when he sees them. this, right here, was an opportunity to get more kisses. jaehyun's a man on a mission now, and he's zoning in on his now unsuspecting target who currently has his back faced at him. 

 

he instantly comes up behind ten, essentially caging the smaller man in between the counter and his arms. ten swivels around, face scrunched in confusion before it's quickly being replaced with feigned shock.

 

"i set myself up for that, didn't i," ten murmurs, hands traveling down jaehyun's biceps.

 

jaehyun gulps.

 

ten notices. of course he does, he notices every little thing.

 

"what'cha want, baby?"

 

jaehyun noses at the strained tendons along ten's neck, hands coming to rest again at ten's hips. "your lips," jaehyun says, before grimacing a little. 

 

giggles escape ten's mouth, body shaking with amusement. "that's corny, even for you."

 

"yeah, it is, huh?" but jaehyun doesn't give ten time to respond, instead hoisting him onto the counter, a loud squeal of surprise ringing in his ear.

 

and like the person jaehyun is—he stops putting on his patient act at this point—sucks on ten's bottom lip hurriedly, and they're back to earlier, making out with each other until their chests burn.

 

they only go halfway this time, jolting when a familiar voice shrieks out a, "oh my fucking god, not in the kitchen, _please_."

 

taeyong sounds half scandalized and half terrified for the fate of the kitchen, a pitiful moan of despair escaping the man. jaehyun presses one more kiss against ten's lips before backing away from the counter, turning around to offer taeyong a sheepish smile.

 

"sorry yong, ten tried attacking me with strawberries," he apologizes, and ten sputters a snarky retort in return.

 

the eldest is still watching them with mild mirth before shaking his head. "get off the counter, ten. at least help me cook lunch before the others get back," taeyong offers, poking ten on the side. jaehyun watches on fondly for a bit, but then remembers that one punch man season two came out earlier. 

 

he trails down to the living room with the taste of strawberry lip balm faint on his tongue. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i don't know either but i really needed something about flirty jaeten
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay)


End file.
